Sequana
Sequana is an independent planet located in Wild Space, covered with an ocean. History Descension History To be added. Pre-History Sequana was first discovered over 2000 years ago by a Republic scout ship whose hyper-drive had malfunctioned while exploring past Bakura into Wild Space. They ended up wildly off course and came out of hyperspace in an uncharted system a lot further from Bakura than they had originally intended. When they repaired their hyper-drive and returned to civilization, the Republic Survey Corps initially dismissed the system's only inhabitable planet as useless due to its lack of landmasses. Four years later the Senate voted to fund a large-scale expedition through Wild Space and into the Unknown Regions. The planet Sequana (as-yet unnamed) was put forward as a possible staging post for the exploration due to its position on the "border" of Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. A joint Mon Calamari-Alderaanian team was sent to Sequana to begin construction on a floating city, a permanent base for Republic exploration ships. After a vote taken by the Republic Survey Corps the planet was officially named "Sequana" and its star "Lir" after ancient Alderaanian water deities. In under a year the building team had completed the base, now officially named "Haven". The Unknown Regions Expedition unfortunately never came to pass when the New Sith Empire's battles with the Republic became outright war. Sequana was soon abandoned and over the next thousand years (the "Republic Dark Age") the location of the planet was lost and its existence all but forgotten. Five years ago a pirate named Andros Linaki began exploring rumors of a lost planet, one used to store the treasures of the Republic during the New Sith Wars. While initially dismissing the rumors of treasure as ridiculous, he continued to uncover evidence that the Republic had in fact lost the location of a planet over a thousand years before. Over the next three years he trawled through Republic and Imperial astrographical archives, trying to piece together the location of the lost planet. His research eventually took him to Bakura where he uncovered records of the scout ship which originally discovered Sequana. He was able to work out their course and his own ship, the Fortune's Favour made a hyperspace jump, based solely on his calculations, into Wild Space. Because Fortune truly does favour the bold, Linaki's course took them right to the edge of the Lir system and Sequana was finally rediscovered. Finding an empty city - still floating due to the Mon Calamari-designed power generator - he decided to claim it and use it as a base of operations for his pirate activities.Custom Planet Application, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/5808 Miscellaneous A number of sensor platforms have been laid out along the edge of the star system and the edge of Sequana's mass shadow, designed to warn anyone on Haven if ships drop out of hyperspace. Sequana's only active defenses are a number of gun batteries on the city of Haven and any starship in the system that decides to lend a hand to defending the planet. References Category:Planet Category:Wild Space Category:Independent